


Dance With Me?

by grlnxtdr29



Category: Glee
Genre: Date Night, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29158059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grlnxtdr29/pseuds/grlnxtdr29
Summary: Kurt just wants to dance with his boyfriend
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Blaine Anderson
Kudos: 17
Collections: KlaineCCValentines2021





	Dance With Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Day two of the KlaineCCfanficlibrary’s Valentine’s Challenge, and I am so happy, because this was one of the songs I suggested, and it’s one of my favorites! I Only Wanna Be With You by The Bay City Rollers.
> 
> Reviews always welcome!

******Dance With Me?**

  
  


“Wanna dance?” The woman smiled, leaning in so that her chest was right in his face.

He hid his cringe and smiled politely. “Sorry, I’m waiting for someone.”

She shrugged, and leaned back. “Well, if you change your mind, I’ll be at the bar.”

As she turned and walked away, he shook his head. She was the fifth woman in the last half hour to proposition him. He couldn’t figure out why it seemed tonight every woman in the place suddenly wanted him. It was usually his boyfriend they fawned over. Who could blame them, with his dreamy fifties movie star hair and his come hither eyes? 

Kurt knew he looked hot, but usually anyone who wasn’t blind could see that he was gay. So why were all the women flirting with him tonight? Was it his cologne? Or were all the women here tonight just that desperate? Of course, there had been a couple of guys who had tried to pick him up, too, but they had been more subtle, less in his face.

He hadn’t really wanted to come tonight, It was seventies retro night at the club, but Santana and Brittany had blackmailed him and Blaine into coming with them, threatening to tell Rachel that the ice cream Kurt had served her at their last movie night hadn’t been vegan (he had been fed up with the sour tasting soy ice cream the Diva always bought.)

Santana and Brittany were out on the dance floor, getting their groove on, but Kurt was waiting for his boyfriend. Blaine had texted him just as he’d arrived and let him know he was running late for their date because the guy who was supposed to relieve him at the coffee shop had called in sick at the last minute, and the manager was scrambling to find someone to cover his shift.

Kurt might not have approved of the seventies them, but the music they were playing was actually pretty good, and he’d been swaying in his seat, wishing he was out on the dance floor, but he didn’t want to dance alone, and he didn’t want to dance with any of the guys who had asked him, and he especially didn’t want to dance with any of the women.

He sighed and took another sip from the rum and coke he had been nursing since they’d gotten there. He’d also ordered a bottle of water, so he could stay hydrated without getting drunk.

Another fifteen minutes passed, and two more women (and another guy) asked him to dance. He declined graciously, but was beginning to thin this night was going to be a bust. He thought about texting Blaine and telling him just to meet him back at the loft, and was just about to go tell Brittana he was leaving, when another voice reached him over the music.

“Care to dance?”

Kurt smiled at the hazel eyed man. “I’d love to,” and he fell into his boyfriend’s open arms, just as a new song began to play.

**_I don’t know what it is that makes me love you so_ **

**_I only know I never want to let you go_ **

**_‘Cause you’ve started something_ **

**_Oh, can’t you see?_ **

**_That ever since we met_ **

**_You’ve had a hold on me_ **

**_It happens to be true_ **

**_I only want to be with you_ **

Kurt smiled “It’s true, you know.”

“What’s that?”

“Ever since we met, you’ve had a hold on me.”

Blaine grinned. “Crazy.”

**_It doesn’t matter where you go or what you do_ **

**_I want to spend each moment of the day with you_ **

**_Oh, look what has happened with just one kiss_ **

**_I never knew that I could be in love like this_ **

**_It’s crazy but it’s true_ **

**_I only want to be with you_ **

Kurt began to sing along with the next verse.

**_You stopped and smiled at me_ **

**_And asked if I’d care to dance_ **

**_I fell into your open arms_ **

**_And I didn’t stand a chance_ **

**_Now listen honey_ **

**_I just want to be beside you everywhere_ **

**_As long as we’re together, honey, I don’t care_ **

**_‘Cause you’ve started something_ **

**_Oh, can’t you see?_ **

**_That ever since we met_ **

**_You’ve had a hold on me_ **

**_No matter what you do_ **

**_I only want to be with you_ **

Blaine laughed and twirled him around the dance floor, as many women and several men looked at them wistfully.

**_Oh, oh, you stopped and you smiled at me_ **

**_And asked if I’d care to dance_ **

**_I fell into your open arms_ **

**_And I didn’t stand a chance_ **

**_Now hear me tell you_ **

**_I just want to be beside you everywhere_ **

**_As long as we’re together, honey, I don’t care_ **

**_'Cause you’ve started something_ **

**_Oh, can’t you see?_ **

**_That ever since we met_ **

**_You’ve had a hold on me_ **

**_No matter what you do_ **

**_I only want to be with you_ **

**_I said no matter, no matter what you do_ **

**_I only want to be with you_ **


End file.
